


Falling

by CookieKay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieKay/pseuds/CookieKay
Summary: When everything goes wrong. When everything goes right. That's what best friends are for.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Falling

Frantic knocking at the front door of his apartment alerts Chris to a hopelessly predictable guest. He grins as he pulls on a silky pink robe and takes his sweet time striding out from his bedroom, down the hall, through the living room, and finally over to the door. A smirk pulls on his plump lips as he takes a breath, collecting himself and slipping into his suave personality, taking his sweet time in order to make the man on the other side squirm with anticipation.

Finally ready, the loud click of the lock echoes through his apartment, but his plan to be discrete and nonchalant crumbles as soon as the knob turns without his doing so. The door swings open and a tall, platinum haired idiot comes tumbling through the threshold. Victor wraps his arms around Chris's waist, hugging, lifting, and spinning him around in the air. Both friends are laughing and giggling until Chris starts smacking Victor on his back, surprisingly demanding for a little less manhandling.

"I'm pleased to see you too chéri, but I wish I knew all the details."

Just as quick as he was lifted into the air, Chris is back on the ground and closing the door behind him. He turns to see Victor wearing the largest smile he's seen on his friend in a long time. Chris chuckles to himself and follows the man into the living room, waiting in anticipation for what is possibly the juiciest gossip in the last century.

"Well? Did you come here just to show off your dopey grin and remind me that you can pick me up as easily as before?" He smirks.

"Chris, I don't even know where to begin." Victor sighs, running his hands through his short, silver hair as he starts spinning around the room. "He's beautiful! Gorgeous!" He exclaims, throwing his hands out as he makes eye contact with the amused blonde. "Adorable, charming, stunning, incredible, cute, magnificent, funny, exquisite, captivating, flawless!" Victor rambles on, unable to contain his childish giggle as he dramatically falls back onto the sofa. "He's perfect… and he even loves poodles!"

"Sounds like the lonely princess has fallen hopelessly in love darling." Chris chuckles as he walks behind the couch and perches carefully on the back.

"Warm, big, brown eyes that could melt glaciers. Amazingly soft black hair that could be mistaken as silk. And those thighs! Ugh those thighs Chris!" Victor cries as he throws his arm over his eyes. "If I could, I would praise them on my hands and knees for hours, no, days on end with nothing more and I'd be able to die happy."

Chris sweetly smiles, staring down at his dear friend. "I'm so glad you're happy. You've come a long way you know?"

"What do you mean? I've always been an excitable puppy dog."

"But you've never acted like a puppy towards another person." Chris states, watching intently as Victor slowly leans up deep in thought. "Admit it, even you must have noticed how you'll jump on the opportunity to try a new food with more vigor than you've ever spared glancing at another human being."

A slow, quiet smile starts to grow on Victor's face. "I guess I just never found the right person."

* * *

Yuuri takes a deep breath and readies himself. Moving as slow as he possibly can, he inserts the key into the lock and twists. The lock clicks. After another breath, Yuuri carefully pushes the door open and creeps inside. The only noise that can be heard is muffled talking before a stereotypical laugh track plays. _'Perfect'_. Phichit must be busy watching his newest weekly obsession in the living room, giving him the space of a whole kitchen between them and the opportunity to sneak away without alerting the Thai man. He steps lightly, tip toeing across the kitchen space until he reaches the hallway. _'Almost there_ '. Just as his optimism is rising, he forgets about the one squeaky board in the middle of the hall. _'Crap'_. He stills. The muffled talking pause and the apartment becomes dead silent. In a last bout of desperation, he makes an attempt to try and make it to his room before he hears a ruckus erupt from the living room.

"Oh no you don't!" Phichit yells as he rips off his blanket and flat out runs across the apartment towards Yuuri's room. Slamming his hand on the nearly closed door and pushing his way inside, he jumps onto the bed, lays down on his side and looks expectantly at Yuuri. "You might be quiet but nothing gets past my radar."

Yuuri groans and lies face down on his bed mumbling his discontent.

"You know I'm not leaving until you at least give me something right?" Phichit asks while poking his friend in the side.

Yuuri briefly lifts his face off the pillow, "Peach, please just leave me alone to die in peace."

"Did it really go that badly?" Phichit asks, concern for his friend growing.

"No… Yes… I don't know…" Yuuri grumbles and turns over to lie on his back.

"Well how about you describe to me what happened and I can give you a second opinion?"

"I'm sure you of all people know exactly what happened. I was me and he was well, him. I was an anxiety ridden, stuttering mess of an embarrassment, and he…" Yuuri sighs, "…was way too good for me."

"Yuuuuuurrriiiiii…." Phichit prods, "I've never believed and never will believe you and your self-doubt. Your anxiety is probably just blowing things out of proportion as usual and everything is actually perfect as perfect can be. So would you please just talk to me about it? You don't have to tell me everything that happened if you don't want to, but at least tell me what you liked about it."

Another sigh. "Okay…" Yuuri sits up and tucks his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. Phichit follows his example and sits up, crossing his legs and patiently waiting. "I think my favorite part was just him being himself. At first he seemed a little nervous which was weird, but then he started laughing and smiling and - ugh! Peach he was beautiful!" Yuuri cannot help the enormous smile lighting up the room, but he quickly turns his face down into his arms and legs to contain his excitement. "God, I can't even handle thinking about the moment he giggled."

"Oh my god… you are so smitten!" Phichit exclaims as his grin stretches from ear to ear.

"Shut up!" Yuuri whines as a bright red flush creeps up his neck. "You know how I've always felt about him, and now, just knowing him like this, so personally… it's just too much for me to handle. He's cute, funny, and genuinely an amazing human being. I haven't prepared myself for this enough… and that's why now I just plan to lay here and die happy while I can."

Phichit groans. "Yuuri, you can't die now! Your dreams are finally coming true! And apparently they're even better than you imagined! What if this is finally the turning point? Things might just be starting to get better for and you won't know how good it'll actually get unless you keep going!"

Yuuri finally looks up and fondly smiles at his best friend before it quickly thins out. "I just don't want to mess this up."


End file.
